The invention relates to a work rest, as used in particular by dental technicians and goldsmiths, and is intended specifically, though not exclusively, for those work rest assemblies that are attached to a bench and coupled to an air extraction system which facilitates the recovery of precious metals, or the removal of dust that may constitute a hazard to the respiratory system.
Such work rests comprise a stock that is fitted to the bench, and serves to carry an assembly including the work rest proper, located uppermost, and beneath the rest, a length of pipe arranged such that an extractor port, fashioned from transparent material in the general semblance of a shield, or shell, can be fitted to its front end, between the work rest and the craftsman.
Suction generated near the work area must respond to precise requirements: on the one hand, the draft created must not be too fierce; on the other hand, the dust produced at the work area must be removed efficiently and completely. More exactly, the dust projected by the tool should be picked up at a short distance from the work, using a gentle draft, and to this end, a shield made of a transparent material is attached to the front end of the work rest. Dust is removed from behind and above the work area using movable ports that are attached to flexible suction ducts and carried on brackets that can be arranged for position, by the craftsman, to best advantage.
The object of the invention disclosed is to ensure efficient dust extraction from behind the work area of rests used by dental technicians or goldsmiths, adopting a particularly simple expedient and utilizing the same suction duct as that to which the transparent front extractor port is connected.
A further object of the invention is to embody a rear dust extraction facility that is capable of meeting the widest possible range of requirements, and in particular, that of being dispensed with when not needed for the job in hand, without in any way causing an obstruction around the work area.
One of the advantages provided by the invention is its simplicity in terms of construction.